Kendall's little problem
by iRawrrSchmidt
Summary: Kendall and you decide to have a little fun in the bedroom ;


You woke up to a slight beeping noise and shuffling around the covers. Sitting up you saw Kendall rubbing his eyes trying his best not to lay back down and pass out again.

"Good morning" You whisper still tired rubbing his bare back gently with your fingernails

"Good morning" he croaked barely being able to talk

"Are you gonna be working all day today?"

"I think, yeah, why?" He said now more alert and awake

"Just wondering, I have nothing to do today and I'm gonna be bored."

"I'll text you if I get out early and we can go do something" he smiled at you leaning over placing a soft kiss on your lips.

You laid back down and watched him get up out of bed and get ready to go film on set. God he is so adorable, you thought to yourself as you watched him pull on a new pair of boxer briefs.

"Are you staring at me?" He turned around and raised his eyebrow

"Maybe, maybe not" you smirk at him

Before you could make another smart comment he jumped on the bed straddling you.

"Don't make me have to be late for work" He winked at you as if he actually wished you'd let him.

You kissed him long enough to push him off of you and make him finish getting ready.

"You have been late to work 5 times already, all of them the same reason. Your boss probably hates me." I laughed sitting up, He just laughed and pulled on his jeans with a random shirt sitting on the ground.

"Bye babe, ill text you later" He leaned over the bed giving you one last kiss

"Bye" you whispered lying back down and passing out

"Hello?" You answered your phone turning down the blasting music

"Whatcha doing?" Kendall asked in a rather giddy voice

"Cleaning your messy apartment" I said as if I cared but honestly I loved cleaning for him.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He laughed

"Thanks!" You scoffed

"You know I'm joking babe" he laughed, "I'm on the way home by the way, I got today off early"

"I figured by how happy you sound" you laugh at him

After a little more cleaning you decided to clean up and wait for Kendall to arrive. Onc everything was done you sat on the couch and surfed channels trying to pass time.

"Hey" Kendall walked through the door putting his stuff on the floor in front of him

"Hey" You reply walking into the kitchen to set your cup down

When you reached the counter you felt a strong grip on your waist tugging you the opposite direction. Kendalls large hands roamed up and down your body feeling every bit of you as possible. Your breathing got heavier as he started to kiss and nip at your neck.

"Kendall, fuck" You breathed out

"Shhhh" he turned you around picking you up and placing you on the counter so you could be perfect height with him and your legs could wrap around his waist.

His lips slowly brushed past yours a couple times before actually locking them with yours. His tongue slid across your bottom lip asking for permission to enter your mouth. Slightly parting your lips you let your tongue work with Kendalls. It was perfect when you two kissed because your mouth was like a perfect fitting puzzle piece to his.

His hand gripped your thigh tightly going up further and further every time you'd moan form him nipping at your neck or massage your thigh roughly. Once his hand was at the point where he wanted it to be he started rubbing you through your jeans making you unbelievably turned on. You bit his lip lightly knowing that was his weakness. You looked down and laughed, it was always so easy to get him turned on.

"Not fair" he said breathing hard from barley being able to catch his breath from kissing you so long.

"Oh I can make it sooooo much more "not fair"" You laughed grinding your hips into his

He finally picked you up and laid you on his kitchen table and crawled above you. He kissed down your chest to your cleavage. He unbuttoned the blouse you were wearing and-

"Did the doorbell just ring?" He asked looking at you like you had three heads

"I think, go make sure" I said jumping off the table

"HEYOOO!" All of the guys busted through the door the second I got my last button hooked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked slightly annoyed, I laughed, what a horn dog.

"We decided we are all gonna have a movie day since work is off"

"And you didn't think to text me?" Kendall asked, you nudged him in a way of telling him to stop being so rude.

"Oh boo hoo, were watching Super Troopers first" Logan said walking towards the TV.

"I'm so mad and sexually frustrated right now it's not even funny" Kendall whispered in your ear making you giggle

"So why is Kendall in such a pissy mood today?" Carlos asked when I went to sit down with them

"He just hasn't got any sleep in a while I guess" I lied

"Or sex" James laughed, You throw a pillow at him and laugh

"Whatever, get your mind out of the gutter for once"

"You guys were totally doing something! It took Kendall forever to answer the door, he's in a bad mood, and his hair is a complete mess, don't lie to me I'm smarter than you think." James winked

"(YN)!" Kendall called from the kitchen

"Ill be right back, you guys can start the movie" You say getting up and heading towards Kendall.

"What?" You ask once you reach him

"We have a little problem" Kendall smirked

"What?"

Kendall pointed down to his pants were it was completely obvious that he had a boner. You had to cover your mouth with both hands to keep from laughing too loud.

"I-I-I don't know what to do babe" You snickered

"This isn't funny, its not just gonna go away!" He said panicked

"Chill babe, if you want ill sit on your lap while were watching the movie and after they go home we'll have a little me and you time, okay?" you smiled knowing he'd agree just because of the last deal

"Okay" He sighed walking back with you to the living room

He sat on the edge of the couch and you sat in his lap resting your head on the couch cushion. Kendall managed to get through the whole movie without saying anything about his situation. Once the guys left I said goodbye to them and followed Kendall back to the bedroom.

You got in the bedroom and closed the door behind you. Once you turned around to find Kendall you couldn't.

"Kendall?" You called out

"Right here" he said softly hugging you from behind, his hand rested on your hips and his short breathes were placed on your neck.

He kissed from your neck down to your shoulder slowly, pushing your tank top strap down.

"You owe me" He smirked, turning around, you cocked your head confused

"You are a tease, so to make it fair you owe me a strip tease." He smiled as if he were proud of himself for coming up with a scenario.

You blushed, "Kendall…."

"You made me sit for two hours waiting for this to go down" He pointed to his crotch making you laugh

You sighed knowing you wouldn't win this one over. You pulled off your tank top making sure to go slow to drive him crazy, which you could tell worked by his uncomfortable shifting. Next you took off your shorts and dropped them beside you.

Walking over to Kendall you straddled Kendall and held onto his shirt for balance. He reached his lips up for a kiss but you shook your head smiling. He raised his eyebrows but still didn't say anything knowing you were onto something, and that intrigued him.

"You owe me now" You said softly

"Mmm really? What could I ever do?" He said biting his lip

You smiled and kissed his neck, you lightly bit down on his pulse point making him moan your name

Before you could put your hand down his pants he stopped you

"kend-" You started, but he stopped you by placing his finger to your lips

He laid back on the bed rolling you over so he could be on top

"I owe YOU, remember?" He winked

You just smiled and went with it

He placed his lips to yours running his tongue on your bottom lip asking for entrance, without hesitation you parted your lips. You let him take contro because that's the way you usually liked it .

He reached behind your back removing your bra barley putting effort in it, since he was so used to it. Once you bra flung to the floor he broke the kiss making you whimper for more. He kissed down you chest teasing your nipples with his tongue.

"Kendall, oh god" You moaned loudly

He kissed down your belly till he reached the hem of your panties. Instead of using his hand to remove them he pulled them down with his teeth, you lifted your hips so he could get them down. Once they reached your ankles you kicked them off eagerly. He kissed from your thighs up to your neck sucking gently, making a mark, showing you were his. "I need you now Kendall" You said looking into his glowing green eyes

He nodded removing his pants and boxers quickly; he lined himself up with your entrance and looked at you. You gave him a reassuring nod before he entered you slowly.

You quickly became impatient and was begging his to go faster. He did as you commanded without any hesitation.

His hands gripped your hips so tight you were positive there would be bruises in the morning. He slammed his body into your causing you unbelievable pleasure.

"Baby I'm so close" He barely got out

You nodded, you both came at the same time, Kendall screamed your name as you gripped the sheets on the bed ad hard as you could.

Kendall rode out his and your orgasms before pulling out and lying beside you.

"Wow" he panted sitting up on an elbow looking down at you

You laughed, "Agreed"

He grabbed you puling you closer to him, he wrapped his arms around you and you laid your head on his chest.

"You're so perfect." He kissed the top of your head

You laughed, "You're cheesy"

"That's why you love me, dear"

"Keep telling yourself that"

He laughed, "I love you"

"I love you too Kendall"

So I know this isn't that great, but it would really mean a lot it you reviewed it for. If you want more short stories like this then just say so below, thanks for reading3


End file.
